What Do You Mean You're Pregnant?
by Clary1234
Summary: "Alec...I think you might be...pregnant." That's right people! This is an Mpreg story! Hey, in a world with warlocks and vampires, why not have magic potions that make guys get pregnant! But how will the Lightwoods react to their son getting knocked up?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovely fanfiction readers! :) I have decided to just go ahead and post this little story I've had lying around for a while. I feel bad for ignoring my posting duties for so long, so here's a little story. It probably won't be all that long. We'll see. Oh and the characters belong to Cassandra Clare! Not me! Enjoy.**

* * *

_God I'm so thirsty! Hm... Let's see what Magnus has in his refrigerator._ Alec walked over to the fridge, opened it and inspected its contents. _Well that looks good_. Alec reached for a glass bottle full of a fuchsia and delicious looking liquid. Completely parched as he was, it took Alec a few big gulps of the stuff to realize it tasted horrible. _Oh God, that was awful! It must have expired a decade ago!_ Alec immediately dumped it down the drain and threw the bottle away. Seconds later, a searing pain hit Alec's stomach. It was like his insides wearing being rearranged. He collapsed and curled up in agony on Magnus' kitchen floor. After throwing up and laying in the fetal position for 10 minutes, Alec suddenly felt much better. _Huh, must have gotten it out of my system when I threw up. Speaking of which..._ Alec got up and began cleaning up the mess. Luckily, Magnus was out attending to a client and probably wouldn't be back for at least half an hour. "Aaaalec! Your magnificent boyfriend has returned!" Or maybe he'd be back in 30 seconds.

"Hey Magnus! I'm in the kitchen" Alec hastily threw the soiled paper towels into the garbage and smiled widely at his boyfriend when he entered the room.

"Hello darling, I finished sooner than I thought so I thought I'd rush home to see my sexy boyfriend." Alec blushed adorably and smiled shyly. He walked up to Magnus and kissed him on the lips. Magnus immediately deepened the kiss and walked forwards until he had Alec pinned against the wall. Alec moaned in pleasure and warped his arms around Magnus' neck. Magnus responded by grabbing Alec's left leg and wrapping it around his hip. Alec jumped up so that both his legs were around Magnus' waist as they continued to make-out. Magnus placed his hands under Alec's backside and carried him into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him.

**~~~~~~~~~the next morning~~~~~~~~~**

Magnus was rummaging through the fridge, clearly unsuccessful in his search for something. _Where the hell is that damn bottle?_ He thought to himself. _Oh God, did I label that thing? Could Alex have... No, no he couldn't have. I'm sure I labeled it clearly as "Do NOT drink" But just to be safe... _"Alec darling?" Alec looked up from his bowl of cereal and looked at Magnus.

"What is it Magnus?"

"Did you by any chance drink a pink liquid in a glass bottle yesterday?"

"Oh yeah, I did. Don't worry, I threw it out. It must have expired because it tasted awful and made me sick." Magnus visibly paled and looked like he was about to pass out.

"Oh God Alec, please tell me you're joking."

"No, why would I? Magnus what's wrong? Was it dangerous?"

"Alec...that was a potion I made for a client." Magnus said in a quiet voice.

"Oh God Magnus! I'm sorry! Was it really important?"

"Alec I'm not upset because the potion is gone, I'm upset because you drank it!" Magnus sounded close to hysterical.

"Magnus what's wrong? Will that potion have some kind of horrible side effect or something? What was it for?" Magnus took a deep breath.

"I made that potion for a were-wolf. She and her husband were trying to have a child and they weren't very successful, so she asked for...well I guess you could call it a fertility treatment." Alec didn't see what all the fuss was about.

"So what's the big deal? I'm a guy; it won't have any effect in me."

"Alec you don't understand. That potion was very powerful. Even if she was barren and her husband was sterile, it would have worked. It was very powerful magic. Tell me, did you have any pain in your abdomen after you drank it?"

"Well yeah, but it went away pretty quickly. I'm totally fine, I swear." Magnus looked horrified. "Magnus tell me what's going on!" Alec yelled.

"Alec, that pain was from a new organ appearing in your body."

"WHAT? What organ?"

"A…A uterus…Alec I think you might be…pregnant."

* * *

**Well, what do you think? I tried to make it seem at least _some what _possible with the whole potion thing. I will explain all about that later in the story. I already have Chapter 2 done, so be good little readers and review if you want it today! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two updates in one day! The thanks goes to my awesome reviewers! Well, enjoy! (The characters belong to CC, not me. Alas.)**

* * *

Alec stared at Magnus like he had grown a second head. "Magnus... Magnus that is completely ridiculous and you know it! I am a man! I can't get pregnant! Besides, Warlocks can't have children, so there's no way you could have gotten me pregnant!"

"Alec, I know this is hard to believe but you must understand-" Magnus began.

"I don't need to understand anything! This is insane!" Alec couldn't understand why Magnus wouldn't just drop this.

"Okay Alec, how about we just wait a few weeks and see what happens? Maybe you're right and I'm just overreacting."

"Fine, we'll wait and _'see what happens'_. But I'm telling you nothing is going to happen."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~4 weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Alec felt awful. _Oh God not again_. He leaned over the toilet to throw-up yet again. _What is wrong with me? Izzy hasn't cooked in a while so it can't be something I ate._ Alec had been waking up to overwhelming nausea for the past three days. He hadn't told anyone, thinking it was just a stomach bug or something minor like that. Besides, he usually felt better after throwing up once or twice. He absolutely refused to ask Magnus for something to settle his stomach. His boyfriend had been giving him funny looks all week, like he was waiting for Alec to explode or something. Alec got off the cold floor to brush his teeth. Just as the bitter taste of vomit started to disappear, a loud knock sounded on the bathroom door. "Alec, open up! You've been in there for an hour!" Alec quickly spat and rinsed out his mouth and opened the door. Izzy took one look at Alec and wrinkled her nose.

"Alec have you been throwing up in here again?"

"Izzy, it's no big deal. I probably just have the stomach flu or something."

"Yeah, and my hair is purple. Alec, you are clearly pretty sick. Why don't you just ask Magnus for a potion or something?" she said implatiently.

"No. I am NOT asking him for a potion! I have had enough with his STUPID potions thank-you-very-much!"

"Woah Alec. Chill. What's your problem anyway? You've been acting all...hormonal or something for days. PMS-ing much?"

"UGH! You're as bad as Magnus! There is nothing wrong with me! I AM FINE!" And with that Alec burst into tears and sat heavily on the bathroom floor. Izzy was clearly shocked. She couldn't remember the last time she saw her brother cry. She cautiously sat down next to Alec and awkwardly patted his back as he sobbed into his knees.

"Um...Alec, I'm really sorry I, uh, didn't mean to upset you or anything." Alec sniffled and wiped his eyes with his sleeve and turned to look at Izzy with watery eyes.

"No Izzy, it's not your fault. Magnus has just made me all stressed out over _nothing_." His voice rough from tears.

"Okay Alec, I'll bite. What is it exactly that Magnus has done to make you llike this."

"Well, he hasn't really _done_ anything. He's just totally over reacting to this ridiculous...situation."

"And this "situation" is...?"

"Well about a month ago I was looking for something to drink in Magnus' fridge and I drank this pink juice looking stuff. It made my stomach hurt and I threw it up, but I felt fine within a few minutes, so I just threw it out and thought nothing of it. The next day, Magnus flipped out when I told him I drank it. Apparently it was a potion he made for a client, and he got this ridiculous idea in his head that it would work on me," Alec said all in one breath.

"Woah, slow down. So what exactly was this potion for?"

"It was for some female were-wolf; it was supposed to help her get pregnant. I told Magnus it's no big deal because _obviously_, men don't get pregnant, but he said the magic was so powerful that I _must_ be pregnant. Which is insane."

"So let me get this straight, the High Warlock of Brooklyn told you something about a magic potion _he_ made, and you _didn't believe him_?" Izzy said incredulously.

"Well when you say it like that..."

"Alec, you said this happened about a month ago."

"Yeah."

"Did you and Magnus have sex after you drank that potion?"

"...yes." Alec blushed.

"And now you've been feeling sick every morning and acting overly emotional?"

"I have not been acting overly emotional!" Izzy gave him a pointed look. "Okay...maybe a little. So what's your point?"

"My point is wait right here until I get back."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Alec waited impatiently in the bathroom until Izzy burst in completly out of breath. "Okay, I've got it." She held out a white box for Alec to take. "Humor me."

Alec looked at the box. It was a pack of pregnancy tests. "OK, fine, I will do it just so you and Magnus can finally drop this ridiculous subject, but I'm telling you this is pointless."

He shooed Izzy out of the bathroom, closed the door and took the test. Sitting on the toilet seat, he waited for the result. As each second passed, he felt more and more anxious. _This is ridiculous! It's totally impossible for me to be-_ He looked down at the test and stared. _No, this is impossible! It's obviously a faulty test! _He ripped open the other one and took it again. He tapped his foot impatiently as the seconds ticked by. _This one will prove that I am most definitely _not_ pregnant! There is no way! Magnus will see how completely wrong he- _The result had come. Alec stared at it in disbelief and then burst into tears.

Izzy could hear Alec sobbing through the bathroom door. "Alec? Alec are you okay? What did the test say?"

Alec threw open the door, eyes red, and tear tracks visible on his face. He held out two used tests. They were both positive.

"Oh Alec, I'm so sorry," Izzy said, knowing that Alec must be terrified. It would be mind blowing enough if she found herself pregnant, and she was a girl. She had no idea what Alec, a _boy_, must be feeling like. Well, she had some idea. Alec had collapsed into her arms, sobbing.

"Oh God Izzy! What am I going to do!" He sobbed into her shoulder.

"It'll be okay Alec. It's not like Magnus will abandon you. He loves you and I'm sure he'll love the...the baby." She tripped over the word baby, still very much in shock about her _brother_ being pregnant. Alec just continued to sob harder. Izzy sighed and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed a familiar number waited for the line to pick up.

"Hello? Izzy?" the voice said.

"Hi Magnus, it's Alec. You need to get over here. Now."

* * *

**Oh Snap. Alec's ego is prego! (Couldn't resist saying that. My apologies) Anyway, how long do you want this to go? Should I continue with the every 4 weeks thing? (Next chapter will be Magnus' reaction on the same day, just so you know) Review! And I MIGHT just update later today. MAYBE. But definitely by tomorrow. Ta! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, more of you need to review! I am very sensitive you know. lol. Anyway, I'm on a roll today, so here's another chapter. I thought I'd do my best to answer possible questions you all may have. Anyway, property of CC! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Magnus rushed over to the Institute. Izzy had failed to give Magnus any details about Alec's condition. For all he knew, Alec had been attacked by a demon and was bleeding to death. Or worse. Magnus walked faster.

When Magnus burst into the Institute, Izzy was in the entryway waiting for him, impatiently tapping her foot. Magnus noted her lack of worry with relief. _Okay Alec can't be dying, or else she'd be freaking out. _Magnus then noted how seriously pissed off she looked. _That can't be good._

"You, sir, have some serious explaining to do."

_Now I'm worried. _"What ever do you mean Isabelle?"

"What do I mean? Oh, I don't know, I could be referring to the fact that you _knocked up my brother_!" she yelled in obvious rage.

"Now Izzy, you really need to calm-… Wait, I…I what?" Magnus was sure he hadn't heard her correctly.

"You heard me Magic Man. You. Got. Alec. Pregnant. Now what are you going to do about it?" She crossed her arms and glared at him while he processed the news. _Alec is…pregnant? We're…we're having a baby? Oh. My. God. _Magnus just stared at Izzy for several minutes until she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Come on, he's in the Library."

Izzy and Magnus walked into the Library to find Alec curled up on the big leather armchair, staring at nothing. Magnus cautiously walked over to Alec as Izzy discreetly left the room.

"Baby? Are you okay?" Alec turned and stared at Magnus blankly.

"No Magnus. No, I'm not okay." Alec's eyes started to fill with tears.

"Oh Honey, it'll be alright!" Magnus rushed to Alec's side and held him close.

"How do you know Magnus?" Alec asked, his voice muffled by Magnus' bright t-shirt.

"I know because I love you and I love our baby already." As soon as Magnus said it, he knew it to be true. For his 800 years of life, he always thought that having a child would never be an option for him. Now he was going to be a daddy. He was surprised by just how happy that thought made him.

"You do? You love…us?" Alec looked up at Magnus with his teary blue eyes.

"Of course I do, Baby. Of course I do"

Alec just rested in the warmth of Magnus' arms for a few minutes until a thought struck him.

"Magnus, if there's a potion that can make it possible for a warlock to have children, why don't more warlocks, well have children?"

"Well I'm not sure if anyone else knows about that potion. I got the recipe out of the Book of White and sort of tweaked it a bit."

"Tweaked it?"

"Yeah, I made it more powerful to be sure it worked. Refunds are a pain." Alec managed to smile a little at that before frowning as another thought came to mind.

"Oh God Magnus, what am I going to tell everyone?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm a guy so I can't just say 'Hey guess what! I'm going to have a baby!' Yeah, my parents would love that."

"Well I could be there to explain the potion to them if you like."

"Actually, I have a better idea. How about we just don't tell them?" Alec looked hopefully at Magnus. Magnus frowned back.

"Alec, I really think you should tell the truth. Besides, eventually you won't be able to hide the fact that you're pregnant."

"I'll just wear extra baggy clothes then! Or just hide out at your place until…you know."

"Well what about training and demon hunting?"

"What do you mean?" Magnus looked exasperated.

"Soon you won't be able to do either of those things. It might hurt the baby. How are you going to think of an excuse?"

"… Izzy can cover for me." Alec was clearly grasping at straws now.

"Well even if you actually manage to hide the _entire_ pregnancy from your parents, how are you going to explain the sudden appearance of a baby?"

"… We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"Alec…"

"No Magnus, this is my choice! I don't want to tell them. At least not now. Okay?" Alec left no room for argument.

"Fine," Magnus practically growled.

"Hey have you guys worked things out." Izzy said as she stuck her head into the library.

"More or less, yeah," said Alec.

"Good. So what's the plan?"

"What do you mean?" Alec looked at her in confusion.

"Telling mom and dad. You know they're totally going to kill Magnus, right?"

"Which is precisely why I'm not going to tell them."

"Alec, you'll have to tell them eventually. They probably…okay they _definitely_ won't take it well, but you need to give them time to warm up to the idea before you drop a grandchild in their laps."

"I really don't want to worry about that now." With that statement, Alec got up and ran to the bathroom to throw up. Again. Magnus looked at Isabelle and they both sighed.

* * *

**Yay! Alec has excepted mother-er father-hood... sort of. lol. Anyway, next up: telling Jace. Oh and in the reviews I know you all will leave, *hint hint* give me your opinion on whether the baby should be a boy, girl, or maybe one of each! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovely readers! Another chapter for you all! But don't get used to the super frequent updates. It might be a few days before I post again, so be prepared. Anyway, property of CC! Enjoy!**

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~4 Weeks Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Ugh, pregnancy sucks._ Alec looked at himself in the mirror in Magnus' bathroom and was horrified by what he saw. He was starting to show. It was barely noticeable, but there was a slight roundness to his stomach. He gently put his hand on the barely perceptible curve there and marveled at the fact that there was a baby growing inside if him. His

baby.

"Alec! Alec are you hungry?" Alec sighed.

"No Magnus, I'm not hungry." _Just like I wasn't hungry five minutes ago, or five minutes before that._

"Are you sure? You didn't eat much for breakfast." _That's because I was probably going to throw it up anyway._

"I'm fine Magnus." The father-to-be had been insanely over-protective for the past month. He made sure Alec ate healthy foods, made sure his bed was extra comfortable for Alec, and constantly monitored how Alec was feeling. It was getting to be pretty exhausting.

"Okay Magnus, I'm going to head over to the Institute. See you later tonight!"

"Are you sure you should be walking there? It's kind if far..." Magnus bit his lip worriedly.

"Magnus, it's fine! Quit being so protective!" Disgusted, Alec grabbed his keys and was about to storm out the door when Magnus stopped him.

"Wait! I have to say goodbye to the baby!" Magnus knelt down in front of Alec and gently rubbed his belly.

"Bye baby." He said softly as he kissed Alec's slight bump. Alec instantly stopped being annoyed with Magnus and pulled him up for a kiss.

"I love you," he whispered against Magnus' lips.

"I love you too," was his reply. Alec smiled and kissed him again before walking out the door.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later at the Institute~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Why not Alec?" Jace said in his best whine tone.

"Because I just don't feel like it, okay?"

"Just drop it Jace, he doesn't want to spar with you," Izzy said without looking up from her perfect nails. Jace looked disappointed for a moment before a sly smirk spread across his features. Alec looked at him suspiciously and was about to ask what he was thinking when Jace suddenly tackled him to the ground. The wind was knocked out if him before he could react. Panic spread through him.

"Jace! Jace get off!" But Jace just ignored him and was about to deliver a blow to his stomach when Izzy pulled him off of Alec and shoved him aside.

"Oh my God, Alec are you all right? Is the-" she said in a rushed panic.

"Yeah Izzy, I'm fine. Just got the wind knocked out of me, that's all." he tried to reassure her. She did not look convinced. Izzy angrily turned to Jace and yelled,

"What the hell were you thinking you ass!" Jace looked bewildered.

"Nothing I-"

"Exactly! You weren't thinking! Alec said he didn't want to spar! Do you have any idea what you almost did!"

"No I don't! What the hell is going on with you two? You've both been acting weird for weeks! Tell me what's going on right now! Is there something wrong with Alec?"

Izzy looked at Alec, unsure of how to continue. Alec looked resigned and said,

"You might as well tell him."

"Tell me what? What's going on Alec?"

"Jace, what I'm about to say is going to sound totally insane but I swear it's the truth, so just let me explain. Alec is...pregnant." Jace stared at Izzy for a few seconds before stating incredulously,

"You're kidding me right now, right? Alec is a guy, and last time I checked, guys don't get pregnant." Alec laughed bitterly.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Dude, seriously? You can't be pregnant!" Alec rolled his eyes and stood in front Jace. He wordlessly lifted his shirt to reveal the slight bulge on his abdomen. Jace looked at the bulge, and then he looked back at Alec. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"Yeah, shocking isn't it?" Alec stated dryly.

"Uh yeah it's pretty shocking! Dude, you're _pregnant_!"

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Alec's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"So Magnus, the supposedly sterile warlock, knocked you up? He is the father right?"

Alec looked scandalized. "Of course he's the father!"

"Whoa, calm down! Just making sure!" Jace held up his hands as if to ward off Alec's sudden rage. "So how long have you been 'expecting'?"

"About two months."

"Wow. So have you told mom and dad?"

"No! And I won't be telling them any time soon so you better keep your big mouth shut!"

"Okay, okay! I won't tell them! Jeez, chill out."

"You'll have to forgive him. The pregnancy hormones are making him very sensitive," Izzy whispered to Jace.

"I heard that!" Alec said angrily.

"So _anyway_, explain to me exactly how you managed to get pregnant." Jace looked expectantly at Alec. Izzy smiled.

"Well Jace, when two people love each other they-" she began.

"Spare me the details! I know how a _girl_ gets pregnant, but how did _Alec_ get pregnant?" Alec sighed and sat down.

"Well I drank this pink stuff that Magnus _neglected_ to label, and apparently it was magic fertility juice and then boom, I'm pregnant."

"So I'm going to be an uncle? Awesome." Jace looked excited at the thought and Alec smiled. Jace then looked confused and turned to Alec with a question.

"Alec, you're still a guy right?"

"Of course I am!"

"Well, if you're a guy _down there _how exactly is the baby going to be…you know _born_?" Alec honestly had no idea.

* * *

**So now Jace knows! Woo! lol. I'm not sure if the pregnancy symptoms are happening to soon or not. I'm trying to research this stuff online, but apparently it's "different for everyone". Well I've decided that Alec will just have all the symptoms right away! Muh ha ha ha! I'm still not sure what the baby (or maybe babies) will be, if you want a say, you better review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again readers! I know I said no more updates for a while, but I got some really nice reviews (speaking of which, yes you can go ahead and translate this if you want Jessica. Into what language though?) so I decided to reward you guys. But seriously, no more for a few days. I have homework! lol. But my procrastination skills never cease to amaze me so...we'll see. lol. This all belongs to the wonderful Cassandra Clare! Enjoy!

* * *

**

"Hey Magnus?" Magnus looked up from his catalog. No doubt on another baby accessories search. He had been pestering Alec about nursery designs for days.

"Yes Darling?"

"Today Jace mentioned something about the baby that-"

"Wait, you told Jace?" Magnus looked surprised.

"It was unplanned, but when he wanted to spar and Izzy flipped when he tackled me I-"

"He WHAT? Are you okay? Is the baby okay! I'm going to kill him!" Blue sparks actually appeared at the tips of his fingers as Magnus continued shouting.

"Whoa Magnus, calm down! I'm fine! We're both fine!" Alec went to his boyfriend's side and tried to calm him.

"Alec you need to promise me that you'll be more careful!" Now Alec was really upset.

"I'm doing the best I can okay! I love our baby and I don't want anything to happen to it!" Alec's eyes filled with tears. "I'm just scared out of my freakin' mind! I don't know how to take care of a kid! And what the hell kind of screwed up family will we be? What are we going to tell our kid when he or she is older? What about when our child wants a mother? I can't be that! And what will our baby even be? A Shadowhunter or warlock or some kind of freakish combination? What if no one accepts him or her and he or she has no friends? And I don't even want to think about how the Clave will react! They'll probably want to run experiments on the baby or something! Oh God Magnus, what if they take our baby! What will we do then?" Alec then dissolved into wordless sobs. Magnus had remained silent during Alec's outburst, knowing that he had to get it off his chest. Magnus slowly got up and put his arms around Alec.

"Alec, I want you to listen very carefully. You are kind, compassionate, and brave. You will make a wonderful mother, even if you're a man. No one will take our baby from us, I'll make sure of that. And if our baby is anything like you, I'm sure everyone will adore him or her. And as for what our baby will be, I don't know, but I do know that we will love him or her no matter what." Alec sniffled and wiped his face with his sleeve.

"You really think I'll make a good m-mom?"

"Yep. You've already got the mom-death-glare mastered." Magnus laughed as Alec gifted him with said glare. "So what was it you were going to say about Jace?"

"Oh, right. Well Jace was wondering how the baby would be born since I'm a guy and I must say that I'm pretty curious about how that's going to work on the big day."

"Oh don't worry, I've got that all figured out."

"What do you mean?"

"Well obviously to have a baby you need a-" Alec cut him off quickly.

"I know that! But obviously I don't have one!"

"Well I have a spell to fix that." Alec looked horrified. "Temporarily of course!" Magnus added hastily.

"You mean you're going to turn me into a _girl_?"

"Yep. But the spell only lasts for three days so I can't use it until the baby's arrival is pretty immanent. Speaking of which, you have a doctor's appointment in half an hour. Let's go." Magnus stood and grabbed Alec's hand as he walked towards the door.

"What? Since when do I have a doctor's appointment? Why didn't you tell me about it or even ask if I wanted to go?" Alec was helplessly dragged along behind Magnus has he hailed a cab.

"Because I knew you'd say no."

"Well how are the Mundie doctors going to react to a pregnant guy?" Alec asked as the cab pulled up to the curb.

"I've put a glamour on you. To the Mundanes you more or less look like a fashionably brain-dead Isabelle. Now get in the cab and be a good girl, _Alexandra_." Alec grumbled incoherently as he got into the cab and Magnus scooted in next to him. They sat in silence for ten minutes as they drove to the doctor's office. When they entered the building, the first thing Alec noticed was the waiting room full of pregnant women.

"Baby, why don't you go sit down while I check you in?" Without waiting for an answer, Magnus went over to wait in the short line at the reception desk. Alec stood alone awkwardly for a second before sitting next to a friendly looking lady with long blond hair in a braid hanging down her back. She was clearly very pregnant and probably about thirty. When Alec sat next to her, she turned to look at him with clear green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Stacey. What's your name." She was smiling kindly.

"Oh, I'm Alec-uh, Alexa." She laughed as he stumbled over his own name.

"Nervous?" She asked kindly.

Alec smiled shyly as he said, "Yeah, this is my first doctor's visit since I found out I was pregnant."

"Is this your first baby?"

"Yeah."

"Well this," she laid a hand on her large stomach, "is baby number two, so I know what to expect. But I remember what being a first time mother is like." They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Stacey asked, "So is anyone here with you?"

"Oh, my boyfriend Magnus." Alec pointed towards his tall boyfriend standing at the desk talking to the receptionist. He noticed Alec looking at him and waved with a smile.

"Wow, isn't he just a handsome devil?" They both laughed as Alec heartily agreed. Stacey added, "I bet your baby is going to be just _adorable_ with two good looking parents like you." Alec blushed deeply and thanked her. Just then, Magnus walked over, having finished checking Alec in.

"The lady at the desk said they'd be ready for you in a few minutes," Magnus said as he took the empty seat next to Alec.

"So have you two thought about names yet?" Stacey asked.

"No, not yet." Alec looked worried, "Should we have?"

Stacey laughed and said, "No, you're obviously not that far along. My husband and I couldn't agree on a name until the day the baby was born!" Both Magnus and Alec were laughing at that as a nurse called out.

"Alexandra Lightwood?"

Alec sobered immediately and looked nervous as he stood up. He turned to Stacey to say goodbye.

"Don't worry Alexa, everything will be fine," she reassured as Magnus took Alec's hand and walked towards the nurse. The nurse smiled at them and directed them towards a small exam room.

"Please wait here. The doctor will see you momentarily." She then shut the door and walked out. A few minutes later, the doctor walked in. She had short brown hair in an angled bob cut. She wore stylish glasses and a white lab coat open over a pencil skirt and white blouse. She closed the door behind her and smiled at them.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Christine Greyson. And you must be Alexandra?" She said, looking at Alec.

"Yes, and this is Magnus," Alec said quietly as he gestured in Magnus' direction.

"So you're the father then?" Magnus smiled and said yes.

"So let's get started then shall we? First I'll need a blood sample to confirm that you're pregnant." She gestured for Alec to sit up on the exam table. She took out a needle and took a blood sample. "Okay, the results should be back momentarily. Please wait here." About twenty minutes later, the doctor returned. "Congratulations! You're pregnant, but I'm sure you already knew that." Alec smiled and nodded. "So would you like to see your baby?" Alec looked amazed.

"Can we?"

"Of course, let me just get the machine ready." She turned towards the ultra-sound machine next to the bed and turned it one. She then instructed Alec to lift his shirt. "Now this will be a little cold." Alec winced as she spread the icy goo across his stomach. She retrieved the ultra-sound scanner and ran it over Alec's belly. An image of a grey-ish blob could be scene on the screen.

"Is that," Alec began, "is that our baby?"

"Yep, there's the head." She reached over to the machine and pushed a button. "And that's the heartbeat." Magnus and ALec looked at each other with teary eyes as the sound of their baby's heart beating filled the room. Alec was smiling hugely until the doctor frowned.

"What? What is it? s something wrong?" Alec said in a panicked tone,

"Well I see something interesting here..."

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! Muh ha ha! Don't I just suck? lol. This is your LAST CHANCE to vote on whether Alec is having twins or not. So far, the winning vote is twins: boy and girl. You might be able to sway me with a really nice review! lol. Anyway, next up (besides the answer to this cliffy) CRAVINGS! lol. Poor Magnus. A hormonal Alec is not a fun Alec. Review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh God, the nice reviews make me weak. But seriously this time, no reviews for a while. I need to do my homework! lol. Well enjoy! Property of CC!

* * *

**

_"Yep, there's the head." She reached over to the machine and pushed a button. "And that's the heartbeat." Magnus and Alec looked at each other with teary eyes as the sound of their baby's heart beating filled the room. Alec was smiling hugely until the doctor frowned._

_"What? What is it? Is something wrong?" Alec said in a panicked tone,_

_"Well I see something interesting here..."

* * *

_

Alec was visibly panicking. _Please, please let the baby be okay!_

"Well it seems double congratulations are in order." The doctor was smiling again.

"What do you mean?" Alec was confused now.

"It seems, Ms. Lightwood, that you are having twins. It's too early to tell the gender, but there are definitely two babies in there." _Twins? Oh my God_.

"She's having…twins?" Magnus looked like he was about to pass out.

The doctor laughed and asked, "Do you need to sit down Magnus? Don't worry; your reaction is pretty normal for a first time dad." Magnus just smiled with a slightly dazed look in his eyes. Alec looked at him worriedly. _Maybe he really is going to pass out…_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~4 Weeks Later~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Someone was poking Magnus. He groaned and rolled over, attempting to escape the annoyance.

"Magnus! Wake-up!" a voice hissed in his ear. Magnus groaned and turned to look at Alec.

"What?" he barely managed through a yawn. One needs his beauty sleep, you know.

"I'm hungry!" Alec said this with the puppy-dog look he had mastered. Magnus sighed and looked at the bedside clock. It was 3 a.m. Alec frequently woke him up, demanding food. At first, Magnus had just snapped his fingers and made whatever Alec was craving appear. But then Alec claimed that the summoned food _tasted funny_. Magnus knew this wasn't true, but rather than argue with a very pregnant Alec, he got out of bed at 3 in the morning and ran to the nearest Mexican, Chinese, or whatever place Alec required. He'd wake Magnus up at 3 o'clock in the morning, demanding he get tacos or pizza or a bacon cheese burger; whatever it was Alec was craving and _desperately _needed. Magnus shuddered at the thought of what Alec could possibly require this time. _And this has only been going on for a few days. How am I going to stay sane for the next six months?_

"Yes Alec? What do you need this time?" Magnus sighed in resignation.

"Well if you're going to use that _tone_ then never mind!" Alec huffed and turned over so that his back was facing Magnus.

"What do you mean? What tone?" Magnus asked, clearly incredulous.

"Never mind! Just go back to bed!" Alec still refused to look at Magnus. Magnus stared at Alec's unresponsive back for a few moments before laying back down and going back to sleep. He was woken up moments later by the sound of Alec crying. _God, hormones suck. _

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked as he turned to face Alec's back.

"N-nothing," Alec sniffed.

"Alec, please look at me." Alec slowly rolled over so he was facing Magnus. This left very little space between them, so Alec's "baby bump" was pressed against Magnus. He put a hand Alec's cheek and used his thumb to wipe away his tears. "What's wrong?"

"You think I'm fat, don't you?" Alec looked accusingly at Magnus with teary eyes.

"What? Of course I don't! You're still the sexiest guy I know!"

"R-really?" Alec looked as if that were too good to be true.

"Really really," Magnus said with a tired grin. Alec kissed him in thanks. Then he kissed him again…and again. Alec continued to kiss Magnus until he suddenly climbed up so that he was straddling him. Alec looked down at Magnus.

"You know," Alec leaned down to whisper in Magnus' ear, "I'm not really hungry anymore." Magnus grinned and they spent the next few hours doing something that Magnus absolutely didn't mind being woken up for.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later the Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Magnus, this is pointless," Alec sighed

"Pointless? Don't you care what our little darlings wear? I certainly do. The outfits we choose could make or break our little ones' self-confidence!"

Magnus heard Alec's sigh and made a face. _Would it really kill him to try and seem a little excited? Jeez. _Magnus had dragged Alec to the most adorable baby boutique in New York. The baby was due in 6 months, for goodness sake! They _needed_ to stock up on the essentials! They didn't know what the babies' genders were yet; in fact they had decided that they wanted to be surprised on the big day, so Magnus was picking non-gender-specific clothes. Things with cute sayings like, "I love my Daddy!" or cute kittens or something like that.

"Alec, what's your opinion on the baby nursery?"

Alec was absentmindedly looking at a pair of blue booties.

"Oh, I don't know. You pick everything."

"Alec, I really think you should be more involved, I-"

"_More _involved? I'm the one who's carrying the baby! I'm the one who's going to _have _the baby! I think I'm plenty _involved_!"

Magnus sighed. He had to be so careful about what he said to Alec nowadays. The boy went on emotional rants at the slightest provocation. Alec sighed.

"Ugh, I'm sorry Magnus. I know I overreacted. How about we work on the nursery today? I know you've been looking at that one store's catalog for weeks, so how about we go there?" Magnus clapped his hands in delight and grabbed Alec's hand and practically dragged him out the door. _What have I just gotten myself into? _Alec thought with dismay.

Alec and Magnus ended up spending the next fours hours looking at baby furniture. Alec had no idea they needed so much _stuff_. And they needed two of everything! Two cribs, two changing tables, Magnus even insisted on two rocking chairs! It was getting ridiculous.

"Hey Magnus?" Magnus looked up from the light green bed set he had been examining.

"Yes Alec?"

"Where are we going to put all this stuff anyway?" Magnus smiled slyly.

"Oh, that is a surprise for when we get home."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~When They Got Home~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Are they closed?" Magnus asked, his voice several feet from Alec.

"Yes Magnus, they're closed! Can I _finally_ open them?" When they had returned to the loft (Alec had moved in completely a few days ago. It just made sense, with the baby coming and all.) Magnus had insisted that Alec close his eyes before they entered.

"Yes Alec you can open them." Alec opened his eyes and was shocked by what he saw.

He looked around the loft. It was unrecognizable. Magnus had completely redone the place (with magic, of course) to accommodate a baby nursery. Magnus led him to the brand new room and opened the door. Baby paraphernalia was everywhere. Teddy bears, toys, clothes, diapers; you name it, they had it. Alec glanced at the cribs. They had sheets designed with cloudy skies. Apparently, Magnus had been snapping baby stuff back to the loft when Alec hadn't been looking. Magnus looked expectantly at Alec, waiting for his reaction.

"Oh Magnus, this is amazing!" Alec walked over to one of the cribs and picked up a rainbow teddy bear. He held up the teddy bear and looked questioningly at Magnus. Magnus just shrugged and Alec laughed. He put down the teddy bear and looked around the room again. The theme was the sky, it would seem. Each crib had a mobile consisting of a blue Saturn with stars and the moon hanging from it. The walls were sky blue with a border of suns and moons. The floor was a light hardwood but there were plushy cloud shaped rugs around the room. The toy chest was midnight blue with sparkly silver stars painted on it. Magnus had out done himself, and Alec loved it. Alec ran over to Magnus and threw his arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I love it."

* * *

**So, how do you like hormonal Alec? Fun right? lol. Poor Magnus. Anyway, that's right people, the genders shall remain a surprise until the babies are born! :) Aren't I evil? Anyway, the thought of a Shadow hunter giving birth in a mundane hospital is just odd. Clary's mom said she had Jonathan in the Fairchild mansion, so I'm gonna go with a home birth for Alec. Though I'm not sure how that will work out...seeing as only Izzy and Jace know, and they certainly aren't equipped to deliver babies. I guess it's time to tell, dare I say it, Maryse. *gulp* Let's hope she doesn't murder someone, namely Magnus. lol. Well review! Nice reviews are my weakness and make me update faster! lol. Ta!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers! I know I said no updates for a while, but we both know how that goes. *sigh* Anyway, here's a little shout out to Bookworm24601 for the idea that inspired this chapter! Kudos! Well, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~4 Weeks Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Magnus they don't fit!" Alec huffed angrily before collapsing back on the bed.

"What doesn't fit?" Magnus asked from the bathroom.

"My pants!" Alec had been struggling to get them on for the last ten minutes but they just _refused_ to corporate. At four months, Alec had a much more noticeable bulge on his midsection. His baggy sweaters still, much to his relief, managed to conceal it for the most part, but his pants had become too tight. And that just totally pissed him off!

"Oh, don't worry. I got you these the other day." Magnus tossed Alec a small box while he blow-dried his hair. Alec inspected the box and read the label. They were "waist-line extenders". They were meant to bridge the gap between the button and button hole on pants that were too small. Alec sighed and began putting them on. (Magnus was by this point breathing a sigh of relief. He had been afraid a "you think I'm fat, don't you?" argument had been about to start). Once Alec's pants were secularly fastened and his stomach completely hidden, he grabbed his keys and headed out the door. Magnus had point blank forbade him from walking, so he hailed a cab and directed the driver to stop at a store near the Institute, asking to be dropped off at an abandoned Church would probably seem odd.

Alec took the elevator and ended up in the Library. Jace and Izzy were sitting in armchairs around the fireplace, looking extremely bored as they looked thru demonology texts.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Izzy looked up from her book and waved hello. Jace however, looked up from his book and said,

"Wow. You are _huge_." Alec's eyes welled with tears.

"I knew it! Magnus said that with the sweater it wasn't noticeable, but it _is_! He _lied_ to me!" Alec sat down and put his head in his hands in despair.

"Jace!" Izzy hissed.

"Jeez Alec, I was kidding. Get a sense of humor would you?" Jace rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Izzy. Alec brightened a little bit, but just then trouble walked through the door in the form of Maryse Lightwood.

"Children, there has been a demon sighting at Lincoln Tunnel. Please see to it. Oh and Jace, do try and hold on to your Seraph blades this time. Making new ones every other day gets to be tiresome." Maryse then walked out. Alec looked relieved.

"Well, good luck guys. I can't come because…you know," Alec trailed off and looked at the floor. Jace grinned.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to risk injury while in your _delicate condition_." He laughed as Alec turned red.

"What condition?" All color drained from the faces of all three children. Maryse stood in the door way, arms folded and looking angry.

"Well?" she asked in a demanding tone. Alec closed his eyes in horror and Izzy glared murderously at Jace, whose mouth was hanging open in shocked disbelief at what he had done. Alec scrambled for an excuse, _any excuse_.

"Umm…I haven't err….been feeling well?" It came out like a question and Maryse looked at Alec with that don't-you-lie-to-me-young-man look.

"So? You are a Shadowhunter. I expect more than a little head cold to stop you from helping your siblings."

"Alec, just tell her the truth. You might as well," Izzy sighed. _Shut up Izzy! What the hell did you say that for! _Alec thought angrily.

"Tell me what? What's going on Alexander Lightwood?" _Oh no. Full name usage means trouble._

"Well…well…there was this potion and…and I…" Alec lost the ability to speak.

"Spit it out!"

"And I'm pregnant!" Alec covered his mouth, horrified at the word vomit he had just spewed. Jace and Izzy were silent, staring with wide eyes at Maryse.

"You're…what?" Now Maryse looked confused, like this was some prank her children were playing that she didn't understand.

"I accidentally drank a potion that made it so I could get pregnant and I am." Alec said in a nearly inaudible voice, fearing Maryse's reaction.

"Alec that's ridiculous." Alec wordlessly stood up and lifted his shirt. His stomach was straining against his waist band. It was obvious to everyone what that meant. Maryse stared, open-mouthed, at Alec's stomach.

"Oh my God Alec, what has that monster done to you?" she whispered in horror. Alec didn't understand.

"What do you mean?"

"That monster impregnated you with his demon spawn, that's what I mean!" She shouted, her voice raising an octave. Jace and Isabelle looked outraged and Alec gasped.

"W-what?"

"How could you let this happen, Alec! That unnatural monstrosity might kill you!" She pointed at his stomach to emphasize her meaning.

"M-monstrosity? No, no they're…they're my babies!" Alec eyes were wide and tearful. How could she say those things about his precious babies?

"Babies? As in there's more than one of those creatures!" She was getting angrier and angrier.

"How can you say that! They're your grandchildren!" Alec screamed at her through his tears.

"Grandchildren? Alec, they are abominations that should be destroyed!" Alec gasped and put his hands protectively on his stomach.

"No! I won't let you hurt them! I love them!" He took a fearful step back.

"Sweetie, you must listen to me. That Warlock has clearly brain-washed you." She attempted to calm her voice so as to not scare Alec.

"Brain-washed? No, I love Magnus! I thought you accepted that!" Alec couldn't believe this was happening.

"Accepted? Yes, but I assumed that this was all some sort of rebellious stage, like how your sister feels the need to date faeries and vampires and all manner of Downworlder filth." Isabelle looked outraged and opened her mouth to make a retort, but Jace silenced her by putting his hand on her arm. "Alec, honey, please let me help you." She took a step towards Alec.

"No, get away from me!" Alec screamed as he turned and fled the Institute.

* * *

**Well, that went...pretty freakin awful didn't it? Stupid Jace! But please note that Maryse does love Alec very much, she just thinks that the babies are monsters that will hurt her precious baby boy. So don't hate her...yet. :-) Anyway, looks like Clary's mom (Kudos to animebooklover14) will have to get involved. That's up next, along with a seriously pissed Magnus! lol.**

**P.S. Here's a link to a pic of waist band extenders for those of you that have no idea what I'm talking about:**

**http: / / www. maternity and baby shopping mart ****.com/images/products/detail/bellybeltslgoriginal. 1. jpg**

**(just get rid of the spaces)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again readers! I tried to make this chapter really upbeat because, well it's all kind of downhill from here. Sorry. lol. Well characters belong to CC! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Magnus entered his apartment around ten at night. He had had to attend to a particularly obnoxious client. _Why I put up with these people, I will never understand_. Magnus was taking off his extremely stylish leather jacket when he heard a sound coming from the bedroom. _Oh good, Alec's awake, and hopefully in a good mood_. Magnus' mischievous smile disappeared when he caught sight of Alec. Alec was curled up in bed, sobbing. Not "you think I'm fat" or "why won't you get me food" sobs; these were genuine gut-wrenching sobs and they had clearly been going on for a while.

"Baby? What happened?" Magnus sat on the edge of the bed next to Alec and tried not to gasp when he saw his face. Alec's eyes were extremely bloodshot from crying for who knows how long. His face was blotchy and soaked with tears. Magnus cradled Alec's cheek and demanded to know what was wrong.

"My mom, she...she found out." Alec voice was a harsh croak.

"About the babies?" For some reason unknown to Magnus, Alec flinched at his words.

"Yeah, and she didn't take it well."

"And by that you mean she what, threw you out? Refused to talk to you? What?"

"Well she called you a m-monster."

"Well that's just cliché." Well, there was his lame attempt at humor. Alec didn't even crack a smile.

"She said you brain-washed me into thinking I love you."

"Well, I _am_ a master of Jedi mind tricks you know." Still no smile.

"She also said that the babies were your demonic spawn and were a-abominations that must be...destroyed." Alec whispered the last word so quietly that Magnus almost missed it. Almost.

"SHE SAID WHAT! I can't believe she said those awful things to her own son, about her own grandchildren! What a BITCH! Well don't you worry Alec; she won't lay one finger on our little ones' heads! I don't believe this! I am so going to give that evil woman a piece of my mind next time I see her. _No one_ threatens my babies!" Magnus had begun pacing the bedroom mid-tirade, using his hands to speak with wild movements. He eventually stopped furiously pacing the room and noticed that his outburst had only upset Alec further. _Oh good job Bane. Threatening his mother is _not_ a good way to cheer him up! _

"Alec, listen to me. I'm sure your mother was just…shocked." _Or just a prejudiced witch. _"I'm sure that once she sees her adorable grandchildren she will be overcome by their cuteness and will instantly love them." _At least she better._

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." _Right on the mark babe._

"Of course I'm not! She's your mother and she loves you and would never do anything to hurt you." _Well, that part's true. I hope. _Alec sniffed and wiped his nose while he sat up.

"Yeah, she did say she was trying to help me…"

"See, she's just…confused, that's all. Give her time." Alec smiled and rested his head against Magnus' shoulder. Magnus hoped to God that his comforting words weren't as empty as he suspected them to be.

"Hey Magnus?"

"Yes Alec?"

"I'm hungry." Magnus sighed.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 4 Weeks Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Izzy no!" Alec had his hands fisted at his sides and was glaring at Izzy.

"Why not!" She pouted with that face all little sisters had.

"Because I do not want a baby shower! No one would come anyway!" Alec honestly didn't see the point of having one. It was just so…_mundane_.

"I would be there! And so would Jace, Magnus, Clary, Luke and Clary's mom! Izzy crossed her arms with a smug smile. She knew Alec was just being stubborn. "Come one Alec, let me have some fun!" Alec groaned. He never seemed to win an argument with Izzy.

"Fine." Izzy cheered in delight and ran off.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 Days Later~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Alec was right in the middle of an _amazing_ foot massage from Magnus when the door bell rang. Alec groaned when Magnus abandoned his aching feet to answer the door. A minute later, Magnus entered their bedroom to tell Alec he had visitors. Alec sighed as he struggled to his feet. He by now looked like he had a small beach ball under his shirt. Not that Magnus would ever be stupid enough to say that to his face.

Alec walked into the living room to find Izzy along with Jace, Clary, Luke and Jocelyn.

"What's going on Izzy?" Alec was standing by the couch with his hands pressed to his lower back to relieve some of the weight from his stomach.

"Baby shower, remember?" _Oh damn, I forgot about that. Ugh. _Alec thought to himself. Izzy noticed Alec's deep frown and said, "No being a party pooper. Now sit your pregnant ass down so we can open presents." Alec growled angrily but complied. Jocelyn sat down next to Alec on the couch.

"So how have you been feeling honey?" she asked with genuine concern. Jocelyn had been Alec's saving grace for the last few weeks. Since Maryse had reacted poorly to the news and was still refusing to speak to Alec, Magnus had decided that it would be necessary to let Jocelyn in on the secret. Someone had to help deliver the baby when the time came. Jocelyn said she would be honored to be of assistance. At first, Alec had been nervous about getting Jocelyn so involved; he barely knew her. But within a week, he felt incredibly close to her. She had taken him under her wing, so to speak, and was helping deal with the hardships of pregnancy and helping him prepare for when the baby was born. She had definitely helped alleviate some of the terror about the unknown Alec had been feeling.

"I'm fine, my feet are just killing me." Jocelyn laughed.

"Yeah, I had the same problem when I was carrying Clary. She was a heavy baby." Clary looked up form her conversation with Jace and said,

"I was not!" Alec and Jocelyn laughed.

"So anyway, time to open presents! Mine first!" Izzy eagerly handed Alec her gift. It was a complete train wreck; the silvery paper was crumpled and torn and covered in duct tape in several places. Alec warily opened the gift. It was a book entitled, _The Baby Fat Diet. _It was a guide on how to lose weight after having a baby. Alec scowled at Izzy and, unfortunately for Magnus, Alec noticed the thumbs-up sign he was giving Izzy. Alec promptly smacked him over the head with the book.

"Ooow!" Magnus groaned while rubbing his head.

"That's what you get," Alec said smugly. Jace just rolled his eyes at the display. He picked up his blue and impeccably wrapped present and tossed it onto Alec's lap. Alec unwrapped it, dreading what embarrassing thing Jace might have picked out. Alec was incredibly surprised by what feel into his lap when he torn open the package. It was a pack containing two newborn sized onesies. They were both white but they had bold shiny black letters on them reading "My daddy kicks butt!"

"Oh Jace, I love them!" Alec gushed. Jace blushed and shrugged his shoulders, mumbling something about a sale.

The rest of the present opening went by without incident. Clary had gotten Alec two identical stuffed kittens that greatly resembled Chairman Meow. Jocelyn and Luke had given Alec two baby bath tubs from both of them. They were all chatting when a knock came at the door.

"If that's another client, I'm telling them to go the hell away," Magnus grumbled and he got up to answer the door. His jaw dropped when he saw the visitor. It was Robert Lightwood. Alec stared silently at his father. Mr. Lightwood shuffled his feet and looked uncomfortable. He brought a gift wrapped in green out from behind his back.

"I…I got this for you son." He awkwardly held the gift out to Alec. Alec reached out for the gift with a shaky hand. He slowly peeled back the paper to find a picture frame with three slots. The first slot had a family picture of Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood, Izzy, Alec, Jace and…and Max. The second slot had a picture of Magnus with his arm around Alec. The third slot was empty.

"Your sister helped me," Robert began hesitantly. "The third slot is for a picture of the babies. I just want you to know that…that we're all a family." Robert looked embarrassed and stared at his feet. Alec put the picture frame down and walked over to his father and embraced him.

"Thanks Dad, thank you so much." Alec promptly burst into tears. Robert hugged his son tightly and rubbed his back gently.

"I just want you to know that I support you son. Your mother will come around." Robert smiled. "I can't wait to meet my grandchildren."

* * *

**I wanted Alec to have at least one supportive parent, so I made Robert awesome. lol. Anyway, did you guys enjoy the comic relief? Well soak it up, cause in about 2 or 3 chapters, things will be VERY depressing. Seriously, I totally cried writing it. On a happier note, I've already been given name ideas (thank you) but I thought I'd remind you guys that i need ideas. I'm thinking about naming a boy (IF there is a boy, not sure yet) after Max or Robert. Robert Maxwell? Maxwell Robert? Idk. REVIEW! lol.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so ashamed of my lack of updates. lol. Seriously though, I'M SORRY! :( I've just been so busy with school stuff! Honestly though, I'm not really liking this chapter that much; it's kind of forced. I'm really impatient for the babies to just be born already! lol. Anyway, my lovely reviewrs did leave some questions so here are your answers:**

**JaneDoeishere: Clary will make a cameo later in the story! Be patient! :D**

**imaginess: Though I can't reveal too much, rest assured that you will have no reason to kill me. lol**

**CondemnedForLife: Good question! This story will end when the babies are still babies, but I am thinking about making a sequel when they're a bit older. Oh and as for Maryse, I can't answer that question without some major spoilers. Sorry! **

**And of course all of this belongs to the wonderful CC, excuse the typos, and enjoy after such an unforgivably long wait.**

**

* * *

**

"No. There is no way in hell that is happening!" Alec shouted angrily.

"But Baby, your clothes don't fit you any more!" Magnus was urging his boyfriend to see sense.

"So? I am NOT getting maternity clothes!" Alec was now six months pregnant with twins. Suffice to say, not even his baggiest of baggy sweaters fit him anymore. Alec was not pleased with this turn of events.

"We can find manly...ish ones! There has to be clothes made for the Tom Boy pregnant women of America."

"No. I don't want to! Jace already makes fun of me. He says I might as well be a girl." Alec's eyes became shiny and Magnus knew the hormone induced waterworks were on their way. Magnus quickly sat next to Alec on their bed and put his arm around Alec's shoulders.

"Alec please stop taking what Jace says seriously. He's just messing with you."

"Well what if he's right and my masculinity is forever damaged? I mean God, I'm such a girl about everything lately! I cry all the time about the stupidest things! I've become a totally sissy!" Magnus couldn't really argue with that. Even he didn't cry at the end of Titanic as much as Alec did, and Magnus found that film very touching. Apparently it was Alec's new favorite movie because over the past month, Magnus had been forced to watch it at least a dozen times. Ah, what one did for love.

"But Alec, you're only acting that way because of the crazy pregnancy hormones. I promise you'll be back to normal once you have the babies." Alec didn't look totally convinced but his mood definitely lightened. Magnus took this as a good sign.

"So does this mean we're going clothes shopping?"

"NO!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~four weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Okay Alec, since you're having twins, the babies will definitely arrive before the nine months are up." Alec looked alarmed. "That's perfectly normal though." Jocelyn reassured him. "Anyway, I thought we should discuss what's going to happen when the babies come." Alec felt distinctly uncomfortable. This was definitely on his 'awkward conversations to avoid' list.

"Well it all seems pretty straight forward to me." Jocelyn shook her head.

"Don't trust what you see in the movies. I'm not going to lie, having a child is probably the single most painful thing you will ever experience. It's all worth it in the end though." Alec didn't feel any better. "Anyway, let's start with the topic of labor. In the movies, a woman's water just suddenly breaks and within a few hours, the baby arrives."

"And that's wrong?" Alec asked, both afraid and curious.

"Completely wrong. You could be in labor for hours before your water actually breaks. Even after that, it'll probably be a few more hours until the contractions really get going and then it'll be a few more hours until you're ready to push. After that it's usually and hour or less until the baby arrives, but you're having twins so it will probably take longer." Jocelyn wasn't going to sugar coat this for Alec; he had to be prepared. Alec looked green. Giving birth sounded most unpleasant.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~2 weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Magnus, I'm hungry." Magnus sighed.

"What do you have in mind Darling?" Alec then proceeded to list off a ridiculous amount of strange and unhealthy foods. "Alec I really think you should keep eating healthy for the babies' sake." Alec pouted.

"But Magnus, I want a cheese burger! With peanut-butter." Magnus shuddered but stayed firm. He snapped his fingers and a salad appeared before Alec. Alec frowned angrily. "Magnus Bane! I have been eating nothing but rabbit food for weeks because of your recent obsession with healthy food! Enough is enough! I want something meaty and juicy and peanut-buttery in front of me within in the next five minutes or so help me God I will leave this apartment!" Magnus remained silent. Alec's eyes welled up. "Fine! I'll be at the Institute if you suddenly start caring!" Alec struggled to his feet and had waddled half way to the door before Magnus caught him. Alec tried to pull away but Magnus held him to his chest and rubbed his back as Alec began to cry.

"Okay Alec, this is clearly about more than diet choices. Spill."

Alec sniffled and said, "I'm just tired of people treating me differently, you know? Everyone acts like I'm going to shatter if they're not extra careful! You'd think I was made out of glass or something! And everyone else being nervous is just making me even more nervous! I mean, the babies are coming in less than a month and I still think I'd be a crappy mom...er dad, whatever."

Magnus sighed. "Alec, we talked about this. Everything is going to be just fine. Before you know it, you'll have two adorable babies in your arms and everything will just come naturally. And after that everything will be perfect, I promise."

* * *

**Okay, next up is DUE DAY! lol. I'm excited, and honestly I am getting tired of over emotional Alec, though he'll have plenty of reason to be emotional later in the story, due to my cruel writing tendencies. *cringe* Anyway, I have two different versions of the next chapter, both of which are unfinished do to my indecisiveness, so how do you guys want the birth to go down? Oh and I am TRYING to avoid graphic details to keep the T-Rating, but at the same time I want it to be accurate. Opinions? Thoughts? Complaints? REVIEW! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG I AM SO SORRY! Seriously, I have just been busy and all those other excuses you people have no interest in hearing. But fear not my lovely readers, I have not forgotten about you! Here is the loooooong awaited update with the loooong awaited birth!**

**Reminders: The transformation spell is the spell mentioned earlier. It turns Alec into a girl so he can have the baby without a hitch. And please don't ask me how Jocelyn knows so much about childbirth. She just does. Seriously, the "OMG that is SO unrealistic!" comments irritate me. Well OF COURSE any story involving male pregnancy will be unrealistic. Last time I checked, men don't have babies. I also have never had a child, so my knowledge of pregnancy and childbirth include only what Google tells me.*sigh* Rant over.**

**Warnings: This is a little graphic-ish I guess. I TRIED to be realistic, so the birthing process does have some detail. Squeamish people be wary.

* * *

**

"Okay Alec, I'll only be gone for a few hours. Are you _sure_ you'll be okay by yourself?" Magnus looked worried and Alec rolled his eyes. Magnus had reached a whole new level of over protectiveness during Alec's eighth month of pregnancy. It was really starting to get on Alec's last nerve.

"For the _last time_ Magnus, I will be fine. Please stop worrying, it's driving me crazy!"

"But Alec-"

"No buts! You have a client to attend to and you can't ignore him forever. Please Magnus, go do your job. _I will be fine_. I promise." Magnus looked unsure as he grabbed the door knob to leave.

"Okay Alec, but please call me if anything happens. Okay?" Alec nodded his head and all but shoved Magnus out the door.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Alec was not feeling well at all. He shifted on the couch for the millionth time, trying to find a comfortable position. This wasn't easy seeing as his mammoth stomach made maneuvering a chore. For the last hour, he'd been feeling this nagging discomfort in his lower back. This wasn't really anything new, so he wasn't all that worried about it.

Alec continued to watch T.V for the next two hours, but finally he had enough of the slight pain. He heaved himself of the couch and headed for his and Magnus's bedroom to get some sleep. He looked at the alarm clock before sliding under the covers. Magnus had been gone for longer than he said he would be. _I guess the job took a lot longer than Magnus expected it to. _Alec eventually fell into an uneasy sleep, cold without Magnus's warm figure beside him.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Several Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Alec awoke with a gasp. There was a stabbing pain in his stomach. He groaned. _What the hell?_ The pain was intense and burning. Alec gripped the sheets in a tight fist as sweat beaded on his brow. He tried to breathe through the pain and just as he was sure he was going to explode, it suddenly stopped. Alec took deep, gasping breaths as he tried to get his bearings. His mind was still foggy from sleep and he had no idea what was happening until he felt something odd. He lifted the sheet to find a puddle of dampness on the bed. _Oh God, did I just wet the bed? _He was embarrassed for all of three second before it hit him. His water had broken. The babies were coming. Now.

**~~~~~~~~~~~Magnus's POV~~~~~~~~~**

_I don't know why I put up with these people. All they do is complain. That potion was perfect; there was no need to re-brew it _three times_! _Magnus was scowling to himself as he opened his front door and trudged up the steps to his apartment. When he walked in the living room, he heard a low, but audible, pained moan. Magnus rushed to his bedroom, only to find Alec curled up on his side. His hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat and his hands gripped the sheets so tightly that they shook. He was obviously in intense pain. He watched as Alec collapsed in relief as the pain passed. Alec then seemed to notice Magnus and looked up at him.

"M-Magnus, could you call Jocelyn for me?" His eyes were wide and afraid. Magnus could only stare at him wordlessly until another wave of pain crossed Alec's face. "Magnus! Call Jocelyn! NOW!" Magnus hurried to do so.

**~~~~~~~~~~~Jocelyn and Clary Arrive 20 Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~**

"Okay Magnus I need you to calm down. Alec needs you to be strong right now. Can you do that for me?" Magnus nodded silently. "Good. So I take it you already performed the transformation spell on Alec?" Again, Magnus nodded. "Good. So how painful are the-" A pained scream came from the bedroom. "Never mind," Jocelyn said as she hurried to the bedroom where Clary was keeping Alec company. Magnus rushed in right behind her. Alec was lying on the bed, panting from the pain. Clary was holding his hand, well, having her hand crushed by him, as she whispered words of comfort and encouragement. Magnus immediately went to Alec's side.

"Baby? Are you okay?" Magus immediately realized that was a stupid question as Alec gave him a death glare.

"Do…I…._look_….okay?" Alec barely gasped the words out. Magnus conceded that Alec had a point. He looked pretty exhausted.

Jocelyn had been hurriedly talking to someone on her cell phone and had just hung-up.

"Okay Alec, I called Isabelle, and she's bringing the supplies I need. I just need to check how dilated you are." Magnus watched as Jocelyn lifted the sheet and proceeded to check Alec. When she was finished she replaced the sheet and stood up. "Okay Alec, you're only about half-way there. It'll still be a while.

About ten minutes later, Izzy burst through the door, out of breath and holding what looked like a doctor's medical bag.

"Okay, I'm here! Did I miss anything?" She asked breathlessly while depositing the bag by the bedside.

"No Izzy, it will still be a while before the babies come." Alec moaned at this disheartening knowledge. Clearly, the pain was not about to ease up any time soon. In fact, Alec noticed that the pain only seemed to get even _worse_.

…

Alec wanted to die. Seriously, the pain was that bad. _I am a Shadowhunter! I can handle this! It's really not that- _"OH MY GOD WHEN WILL IT STOP?" Alec screamed suddenly, breaking the tense silence.

Jocelyn stopped folding towels and looked up at Alec, "Well, it's been a while since I checked so you may be far enough along to start pushing." Alec began panicking. _Pushing? But that means the babies will really be here. Oh God, what if I can't do it? It's probably going to hurt. A lot. Oh God, oh God, oh- _"Okay Alec, I think it's time. Tell me when you have the urge to push and them we can get started."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Magnus' POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Magnus was sure his hand was broken. Every time Alec actually managed to squeeze his hand even _harder_, Magnus could hear the scrape of broken bones. _Ow, sometimes I really hate that Shadowhunter strength._ But broken bones were the least of Magnus' problems at the moment. The babies' arrival was imminent and Alec's pain was increasing to the point of him losing all of his I-am-a-tough-Shadowhunter-who-feels-no-pain exterior.

"GOD, Magnus you are never allowed to touch me again! Do you hear me? No more sex ever!" Alec managed to pant as he suffered another contraction. When the pain passed briefly, Alec was apologetic and assured Magnus that he didn't mean what he had just said. _Bipolar much Alec? Ugh, my poor hand. _"Uh Jocelyn, I feel weird."

"Like you need to push?" she asked. Alec nodded.

"Okay. Clary go stand by Alec's head to encourage him. Magnus, come here and hold up his right leg. Izzy, you get the left." Magnus and Izzy, both looking wary, went to their assigned positions. "Alec, when I tell you to, start pushing. Push down and push hard. Got it?" Alec nodded, still blushing from the fact that all these people saw him lying on his back with his legs splayed. Awkward.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alec's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Come on Alec! Just a few more pushes! I can see the first baby's head!" Jocelyn shouted encouragingly at Alec. Magnus, who had used magic to heal his hand, patted Alec's leg in an attempt to comfort and encourage him. It wasn't working.

"I'm trying! It's hard!" Alec couldn't believe that getting this baby out, let alone the second one, was even possible. He felt like his body was literally being ripped in half. His vision was blurred with pain as he pushed with all his might. He collapsed back on the pillows, spent.

"Okay Alec, the head is out. You're almost done, then you can rest a little before the second baby comes." The prospect of doing this a second time did nothing to ease Alec's intense pain. But he pushed again anyway. Nothing happened. Alec pushed one last time, using every once of energy he had left and- "It's a boy!"

Alec looked up at the red, squalling infant Jocelyn held up for him to see. As she cut the cord, Alec's mind spun. That was his baby, a tiny fragile life that depended on him and Magnus completely, and it was perfect. His perfect little baby boy.

Jocelyn finished cleaning the baby and handed him to Alec, who eagerly held out his arms. Alec looked into the tightly shut eyes on the still crying face of his new son. "Shh baby. It's okay. Daddy's here." Alec whispered to his baby, brushing his tiny forehead with the tips of his fingers. Magnus leaned close to them and held the baby's hand, which then wrapped tiny fingers around Magnus' thumb. Alec looked up, eyes shining with unshed tears. Magnus smiled back at him and was about to say something when Alec felt an all too familiar urge to push. Again. Alec groaned to announce this fact.

"Okay Alec, hand the baby to Magnus. It's time for baby number two." Clary was forced to help hold Alec's leg as Magnus cuddled and cooed to his new son.

Surprisingly, the birth of baby two went much more quickly. Before Alec knew what happened, he suddenly felt empty and Jocelyn held out his new baby. His new baby girl. Alec lifted his weak arms to receive his new daughter. Unlike her bald sibling, she had a small patch of dark hair on her tiny head. Her face was bright red with the effort of screaming her lungs out. Alec shushed and soothed her until the harsh wrinkles on her forehead smoothed out. When she calmed, Magnus nestled their son into Alec's other arm. Alec smiled tiredly down at the two precious bundles. He was about to pass out from exhaustion when the babies opened their eyes.

* * *

**Muh ha ha! An evil cliffy! Don't you all just hate me? Lol. I'll try to update MUCH faster this time. Please review! And if you have questions, PM me or something.**


End file.
